starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Finis Valorum
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Supreme Chancellor, Senator | bijnaam = | functie = | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,70 meter | haarkleur = Wit, grijs | oogkleur = Groen | wapen = | vervoer = Eddicus-class Planetary Shuttle | affiliatie = Galactic Republic | era = Rise of the Empire }} thumb|250px|Finis Valorum 250px|thumb|Yoda bezoekt Finis Valorum tijdens de Clone Wars Finis Valorum was de laatste Supreme Chancellor in de Galactic Republic die deze functie bekleedde vooraleer Palpatine de macht greep. Biografie Senator Valorum Finis Valorum werd geboren in misschien wel de grootste politieke familie die de Republic ooit kende. Niemand was dan ook verbaasd toen Finis Valorum werd verkozen als Senator van de Lytton Sector. Valorums sterkte lag erin om zich te concentreren op onderliggende problemen in plaats van op de uiterlijke kenmerken van problemen zelf. Het was tijdens de Stark Hyperspace War in 44 BBY dat Valorum echt in de schijnwerpers begon te staan. Vijf jaar nadat de Stark Hyperspace War waren beïndigd werd Finis Valorum verkozen als Supreme Chancellor in opvolging van Supreme Chancellor Kalpana. Supreme Chancellor Valorum Twaalf jaar na de Hyperspace Wars en dus zeven jaar (bijna een 2e volledige ambtstermijn) na zijn verkiezing als Chancellor stak een nieuw probleem de kop op. Het Nebula Front, een groepering van smokkelaars, piraten en terroristen verzette zich tegen de stijgende macht van de Trade Federation. Valorum beloofde om een einde te stellen aan de corruptie maar zijn tactiek om zich te concentreren op de grote ‘issues’ had ervoor gezorgd dat hij verdwaalde in eindeloos graafwerk en dat hij zich meer en meer liet meeslepen door de regels van de Galactic Senate. Kortom, Finis Valorum werd langzaamaan beschouwd als een onbekwaam politiek figuur. Toen het Nebula Front amok begon te maken ging Valorum ten rade bij zijn bevriende collega Senator Palpatine. Sinds de aanvang van zijn tweede ambtstermijn ‘gebruikte’ Valorum Palpatine regelmatig als zijn raadgever. Palpatine raadde Valorum aan om de Trade Federation hun legers te laten versterken in ruil voor een extra Republic belasting op de door hun gebruikte Free Trade Routes in de Outer Rim. Valorum slaagde er in om na problemen bij een top te Eriadu zijn wil door te drijven en de belasting op de Free Trade Routes was een feit. De Supreme Chancellor vermoedde echter niet dat dit reeds de eerste uitzaaiingen waren van een groter kwaad dat weldra zou opstaan. Valorum kwam steeds in nauwere schoentjes te staan. Net voor de top te Eriadu was een freighter van de Trade Federation, met onschatbare staven Aurodium aan boord, beroofd door het Nebula Front. Bepaalde Senators kwamen te weten dat een financiële injectie had plaatsgevonden bij een bedrijf op Eriadu. Daar was initieel geen probleem mee, alleen dat dit bedrijf was opgericht door één van Valorum’s neven. De Senators vermoedde dat Valorum daarvoor verantwoordelijk was. Toen een commissie dieper begon te graven ontdekten ze zelfs dat de injectie tot stand was gekomen door opbrengst van gestolen Aurodium staven. Valorum verscheen voor het Internal Activities Committee om zijn acties te verantwoorden. Valorum wist uiteraard niet dat al deze acties waren gevormd in het superieure brein van één van zijn trouwe medewerkers: Senator Palpatine. De Supreme Chancellor slaagde er maar niet in de beschuldigingen van zich af te schuiven. Mas Amedda werd aangesteld als Vice-Supreme Chancellor om te voorkomen dat Valorum zich in grotere problemen zou nestelen. thumb|left|200px|Valorum ontgoocheld na de uitspraak De beslissing om de Trade Federation zich laten te herbewapenen was een cruciaal punt. Jedi Master Adi Gallia, een vriendin van Valorum sinds de Hyperspace Wars, zag een vermoeide en verouderde Valorum toen hij probeerde om de blokkade van de Trade Federation rond Naboo aan te klagen in de Senate. Aangezien zijn acties slechts uitmondden in niets anders dan bureaucratische rompslomp verkoos Valorum om twee bevriende Jedi de zaak te laten uitpluizen, Qui-Gon Jinn en zijn Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Dit was het begin van het einde van Valorum. Niet zo lang later arriveerde Queen Amidala van Naboo op Coruscant met de boodschap dat de Trade Federation haar planeet had ingenomen. Senator Palpatine raadde Amidala aan om een ‘Vote of No Confidence’ uit te roepen omdat Valorum geen echte macht meer had door – en Palpatine kon het weten – ongefundeerde beschuldigingen die de publieke op. Amidala twijfelde in eerste instantie hierover omdat Valorum de zaak van Naboo steeds had verdedigd, maar volgens Palpatine kon alleen een nieuwe Supreme Chancellor de zaak versnellen. Amidala verkoos om Palpatine’s raad op te volgen. Tijdens de sessie waarin Amidala de situatie kwam aanklagen op Naboo werd Valorum gegrepen door de bureaucratische houding van de Senate. Hij stelde – volgens de procedure Section 523A – voor om een commissie te laten onderzoeken of de beschuldigingen van Amidala correct waren. Amidala wilde daar geenszins van weten en sprak de ‘Vote of no Confidence’ uit. Valorum werd als de bliksem getroffen door deze actie en besefte op dat moment dat Palpatine hem dit had gelapt. De reden werd algauw duidelijk, want Palpatine was zelf voorgesteld als kandidaat om Valorum op te volgen. Na de politiek thumb|250px|Valorum aan het werk voor het Refugee Relief Movement Na zijn afzetting trok Valorum zich terug. Hij schreef een autobiografie Holding Back the Tide en hield zich bezig met de Refugee Relief Movement. Finis Valorum maakte een – door sommigen – opgemerkte rentree op Coruscant zo’n zestien maanden na de Battle of Geonosis. Einde van de Clone Wars Tegen het einde van de Clone Wars bevond Valorum zich opnieuw op Coruscant. Yoda zocht hem op toen hij meer wilde weten over een geheime missie vanb Sifo-Dyas naar Felucia en over wie hem toen vergezelde op die missie. Valorum zei dat Sifo-Dyas oorspronkelijk naar de Pyke Family was gezonden om daar een conflict op te lossen, dat uiteindelijk escaleerde. Valorum herinnerde zich geen tweede Jedi in die missie, maar wel zijn assistent Silman, die sinds die missie verdwenen was. Valorum liet deze missie niet melden bij de Jedi omdat hij wist dat dit de missie zou vertragen in de Senate en de talloze bureaucraten in de Republic er alles zouden aan doen om de missie uit te stellen. Legends *Valorum was nog te zien in de comic Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends. Hij probeerde hier Senators te overtuigen van Palpatine's snode plannen, en vond niet veel later de dood toen de Botajef Freighter de Star of Iskin explodeerde na haar vertrek. Deze dood past echter niet meer met zijn verschijning in The Clone Wars. Achter de schermen *Finis Valorum werd gespeeld door Terence Stamp. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **The Lost One Bron *Valorum in de Databank *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Episode I Insider's Guide category:Mensen category:Supreme Chancellors category:Galactic Republic Senators category:Schrijvers